Outlaw Star Seasson 2
by Crimson Flare700
Summary: This is my version of OutLaw Star.
1. Melfina's Tears

Chapter 1

The story begins when the Outlaw Star and I had launched, not even five minutes after we had launched I got a caution sign from behind, and that's when I got hit by all of Shinn Asuka's Blast Impulse Gundam, Rey, Za Burrel's Blaze Zaku Phantom's Missiles, shot by Lunamaria Hawke's Gunner zaku Warrior's Othros beam cannon Wing gundam and I tried to fight them but at the end of the battle Wing gundam is so damaged to the point of all that's left is the torso and I passed out from the extreme pain and when I came to I had bandages on my arms, legs, and on my left eye, right cheek, two days passed and when I woke up my friends Meer Campbell, Lacus Clyeh, Kira Yammato and then Melfind told me that my bandages wher coming off that day.  
I was really nervous about what the way she said it and when the ones on my arms, legs came off the time came when my bandages on my left, right cheek came off Meer handed a mirror to me, when I looked at my face It left me with four scars on my eye, three on my cheek and seeing them enraged me to the point of getting revenge... Melfina than took me into her arms and then I felt a tear rundown the scar on my right cheek; when I looked up at her face she had tears running down her face, then I sat up and wiped a tear off her face, then I noticed that somthing was on her back and when it crawled up onto her left shoulder and when I saw what it was I said "Hey Metaroid! How have you been doing?" and Mel said that she fixed him with help from Athrun, Meyrin, and they said that as we helped her put him back together as well, and when he landed on my right shoulder I noticed he had something in his mouth and it looked like a letter, it was for me from the PLANTS Chairman Gilbert Durandal, he said that he wnted to meet with me on Earth at ZAFTs Gilbraltar Base with Meer only and when I got there I'm at Destiny Gundam, Legend Gundam, Impulse Gundam, Pilots: Shinn Asuka, Rey Za Burrel, Lynamaria Hawke and when Shinn Saw me she asked me who I was and I said "You know who I am Shinn Asuka, I'm the new FAITH member, I'm the pilot of the new Wing Gundam!" When he heard me say that to him he was surprised to hear that and I then walked to the hangar with Materoid on my shoulder and Meer was right beside me and when we walked into the hangar I saw Meer's robotic bug I made her when we were engaged and I said "So you've kept it all this time eh?" and she said "Well... I really missed you... that's all." and when I heard that she was starting to cry, then she went into my arms and looked up... when our eyes met she kissed me... I was surprised at the first, then we fell in love with each other again.

All Gundam and Outlaw Star Characters, Items, Names, and vehicles of any kind are Copyright and Property of their respective owners...

To be continued in chapter 2.


	2. Meer's Room

Chapter 2

The next morning I got up, put my uniform on... well at least half of it, and opened one of the windows.  
Meer rolled over and rubbed her eyes.  
"Good morning." She said  
"Good morning." I said as well  
I walked back over to both mine and Meer's robotic birds Antary and Ino.  
Than I walked back to the window with Antary on my right shoulder flaping his wigs when Meer walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me, and than there was a knock on the door, and when I got to the door and opened it to see who it was, and it was Athrun Zala, and when he seened Meer and I in the room together with very little clothing on, he asked me...  
"What are you doing here with Meer and with that uniform on?"  
I said "That's because I am the new FAITH member and the the pilot of the new Wing Gundam, and Meer and I are in love, so if you don't mind I got to get the rest of my uniform on... OK!!!"  
I turned around and that's also when he tried to grab Meers arm and that's when I turned around and punched him, and grabbed her hand and pulled her back.  
"If you ever, EVER touch her again... I'll-"  
Meer grabbed my hand and pulled me into her arms.  
"Leave us alone Athrun!" she yelled.  
Athrun was a little... "shocked".  
"I'm in love with Michael." She said  
That's when I remembered someone whom I loved in the last war who had said the same thing, and that's when I started to cry, and when she felt a tear she ran her hand through my hair.  
"I'll be waiting for to return from your next mission, alright?" She said

All Characters Belong To Their Respective Owners.


	3. The X22S Wing gundam

Chapter 3

Just before I left, I told Meer that no matter who's in my way, I'll come right back, and I'd fight to protect, and to also end this war once and for all.  
Meer and I kissed and I went on board the Minerva battle ship to go find Logos leader Djbril, and bring him in, but while we were seraching for him and fighting the E.A. (Earth Alliance) forces, and a new E.A mobile armor.  
The YMAG-X7F Gells-Ghe, and I tried to destory it with Wing Gundams Buster Rifle, but it blocked it with it's Positron Reflector, and so I took Wing Gundam's Beam Saber, and I had cut it's arms and head off, and then took it and stabbed it's cockpit and destroyed it.

All Characters (And Robots) Belong To Their Respective Owners.


	4. Wing Zero vs The X22S Wing gundam

Chapter 4

A transmission came from Meer...  
"E.A had sent two new units to the city of Berlin, and you have been ordered to go there and destory them." She said  
Once we got there, Shinn Asuka and I have launched, and while we were fighting them, that's when I realized the one piloting the second unit was Allenby Beardsley, and when she realized it was me she and calmed down, that's when she saw Heero Yuy's Wing Gundam Zero, and when she was about to fire her unit's multi-phase beam cannons, but Heero took his gundam's beam sabers and stabbed the Destroy Gundam's torso mounted beam cannons, and I was frozen in fear.  
When I got her into my arms while is holding her before she died in my arms.  
"...thank you... Mikey... I love... you..." she said.  
She died right in my arms.  
"ALLENBY!!!!" I yelled  
I went to a lake and went unto my Gundam's hand with Allenby in my arms when I had let her go into the water... and while she dissappeared in to the darkness of the lake I started to cry.  
"I said I'd protect you..." I said  
I started to cry again, and after the snow stopped falling I got up.  
"HEERO!!! YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THIS!!!!!!!!" I yelled  
...and when that time came, Shin and I had launched, and I was fighting my former friend Heero Yuy and his Wing Gundam Zero, and I had my Wing Gundam and right towards the end of the battle... I took one of Shin's "Excalibur" anti-ship swords that her threw to me, and I took and stabbed Wing Zero's nuclear reactor, and after the explosion, Wing Gundam is heavily damaged, and when we got back to the Gibraltar Base... we were given time to relax and Meer and I were at the hot springs relaxing...  
"We'll... it looks like you're gettin' a new Gundam, eh?" she said  
"Yeah, Lelouch Lamperouge gets a new Gundam Epyon, and I get the new Wing Gundam Zero, and Kallen get's my Wing Gundam.  
Meer got close to me.  
"Can we...?" She asked  
...and that's when I stopped her.  
"C'mon Meer! Let's go get dressed and go to bed 'cause we have stuff to do in the morning." I said  
While we were sleeping... when Lelouch woke me up by pounding on the door... I got up and opened the door to see what all the noise was about.  
"What?" I asked  
"Mikey c'mon! We gotta problem!!" He yelled  
"Whhaaatt kind of problem...?" I asked  
"It was Kallen!" He said  
"What is she doing trying to do?" I asked  
While we were trying to catch up to her, that's when I asked what was going on.  
I tried to ask her into coming back to the base peacefully... instead she took her Gundam's buster rifle and fired at us.  
"She is the enemy!! She installed the EXAM System onto her Gundam! We got to-" Lelouch couldn't finish.  
Kallen took her beam saber and tried to destory me with the EXAM System still active, and instead she destroyed the shield... I took my anti-ship sword and rammed it into her nuclear reactor, and when her Guandm fell into the ocean...  
"Good job Mikey! you'ev destroyed the enemy" said Lelouch.  
"Enemy?" I asked  
Lelouch looked a little... hesitant.  
"Oh yeah... Kallen... cause, if I didn't... Logos would've gotten the EXAM system?" I asked  
"That's right, now c'mon, let's R.T.B." said Lelouch.  
I looked around at the spot where her Gundam had fallen into the ocean.  
"Mission complete... returning to base." I said  
When we got back to base, I froze for a moment.  
"You alright? C'mon, let's put our Gundams back up on stand by, and than you can go back to your room and Meer." said Lelouch.  
There was something odd about the way he said it, and when I got back into bed... the next morning, Meer and I got dressed and when Meer was about to the plane...  
"What's the matter?" She asked  
"Nothing's wrong, I'm just-" I couldn't finish because Meer kissed me.  
"Don't worry about what happened last night, ok?" she asked  
I then remembered that the one woman in the E.A. had told me that her name was Mudie Holcroft, and she asked me when we can meet each other again, because I'm really missing you.  
"We can meet as soon as they get done repairing the ZGMF-X26S Wing Gundam Zero." I said  
When I landed she jumped into my arms.  
"What kept you Mikey? We've been witing for you." She said  
"What do you mean by "we" have been waiting for you??" I asked in confusen  
"Well... I pulled some strings and got you transferred to our squad.  
"........YYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled  
"That means I can-" she kissed me.  
"Unfortuneately... you'll have to pile it the GAT-X307 Wing Gundam, Oh! And seeing that are going to be on our team... than you should know about Sven Cal Bayang, he pilots the Strike Noir, and also Shams Couza, and he pilots the Verde Buster." she said  
"So, Mudie... what do you pilot?" I asked  
"Well... I got it the Blu Duel." she said  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!" I yelled

All Characters Belong To Their Respective Owners.


	5. The X25S Wing gundam Zero

Chapter 5

"...but I thought that you promised me that you wouldn't fight with it until I got back Mudie! So why now?!" I asked  
She was about to tell me why when Sven interputed her, and told me that it was an order and that she had to obey... and after he told me that...  
"So I take it YOU'RE the one in charge?" I asked  
"Yes I am... I pilot the Strike Noir... and you're the one they call the "White Wolf" and/or the " Crimson Flare" he asked  
"YES!!! I go by either one of them!"  
Sven gave me a cold but confused stare.  
"What the $#^! are looking at mother%#^$%#?!" I asked  
Mudie grabbed my hand.  
"Come on and I'll so you our room." she said  
She took me to our room... when she took my blindfold off, I noticed that all the lights were off except for small screen with the sounds of the rain forest on... and Mudie was on the bed...  
"Mikey... do you still love me?" she asked while unbuttoning her uniform  
That's when we both fell in love with each other... again.

All Characters and/or Machines are Copyright And Property of Their Respective Owners.


	6. Snow covered in blood

Chapter 6

When I woke up... I looked around and saw Mudie sleeping next to me... I brushed my hand through her hair and kissed her... when all of a sudden, the carrier was under attack by Z.A.F.T... and during the battle while I was fighting roughly 20 Zaku Warriors equiped with Hydra Beam Gauntling Guns, and during the battle...  
"Jeez! These guys are pesky!" she said  
"Well... maybe they're just fond of you." I said sarcasticly  
That's when Mudie came under attack by a group of Kerberus BuCUE Hounds...  
"Help!" she yelled  
When I got there... she didn't respond to me.  
"Mudie? Hey! What's the matter?! MUDIE!!!!!" I yelled  
She still didn't respond... the BuCUE hounds noticed me... they than flew toward me... they tried to destory me as well... but when they got close enough I blasted them with my beam rifle... I got the others with Wing Gundams' Palm Beam Cannons... and after I did that I went to check if Mudie was okay... but when I had seen what was wrong... that's when I knew that they had killed...  
"MUDIE!!! NNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I yelled

To Be Continued...

All Characters Are Property and Copyright of Their Respective Owners


	7. X25S vs X26S

Chapter 7

I heard of a new Gundam Mobile Suit in space... and at that time I had been assigned to my new Gundam... The ZGMF-X26S Wing Gundam Zero... and that's when I faced in space Lelouch Lamperouge's ZGMF-X25S Gundam Epyon... while i'm flying towards him...  
"Alenby... Meer... Mudie... your deaths will not be in vain." I said  
Towards the end of the battle... Lelouch tries to take my Gundam out... but I use him as a shield and blocks the cannon shot... and I took my Gundams' Twin Buster Rifle and Twin Beam Rifle and fired it at the cannon... and at the same time as I was trying to get a lock on it...  
"I will... I will... I will... I will... I will survive!!! AUGH!!" I screamed  
I completly destoyed it... and after it exploded it knocked me into the Earths' atmosphere... and that's when I landed on the shore of the place where both Shin and Lunamaria Hawke were taking care of the orphans for Kira Lacuse... and when Shin had seen where I had landed... he went to where I was and when he got there and got me out of my Gundam, and got me back to the mansion... when I came to, for the second time, I lost my memory of what happened, and the fact that I piloted a Mobile Suit... and fought in a war... and when Midori and I were walking on the beach...  
"Hey Mikey... what's that?" she asked  
When I had seen what it was...  
"That's Hyperion Gundam Unit 1!" I thought...

All Characters Are Copyright and Property of Their Respective Owners


	8. Final Mission

Chapter 8 (final Chapter)

When I saw that the Hyperion Gundam Unit 1 was heading straight for the island... that's when I saw Wing Zero... sitting there... looking at me as if it was waiting for me...  
"Go to the mansion and tell Shin to get everyone into the shelter!" I said  
"...but what about you?" asked Midori  
"Midori... don't worry about me... if I can get this Mobile Suit to work again... I should be able to keep that thing away from here long enough for you and the others to get to safety." I answered  
...but little did I know that the moment I got into Wing Zero's cockpit, and got him to move, Hyperion Gundam fired it's Beam Sub-Machine gun, and the shots were heading for the mansion... I than took the Wing Zero's shield and blocked 'em...  
"You're not geting any closer..." I said in a very serious yet quiet manner  
That's when the Zero System activiated, and that's when all of my memories came back... from out of nowhere... Midori attacked the Hyperion Gundam with a Sky Grasper Fighter Jet... and the Hyperion Gundam took one of it's beam daggers and threw at the Sky Grasper's cockpit... and it completly destroyed it...and when that happened... I felt the Seed of Power go off, and my cordinator, and my new-type abilities went off... and that's when I used the Super DRAGOON (Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network) mobile weapon wings beam emiter... and the Torso Mounted Multi-Phase Beam Cannon... and the Twin Beam Rifle, and the Twin Buster Rifle, and the "Xiphias 3" rail cannon... and that's when I opened fire on him with everything I have... and after the smoke cleared... Hyperion Gundam was finally destroyed... and when Orb Union's Rep. Cagalli Yula Athha was taken by the YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam... and I went to where it's hideout was... and after I destroyed it and when Cagalli's and my eyes met... it was love at first sight... and soon after that... Cagalli and I were married... and I never left Orb again... Cosmic Era (C.E.) 74, the second Earth Alliance and Z.A.F.T. war comes to an end... and i'll never forget the ones that lost their lives, and that meaningless war.  
I'll always protect Orb and hunt down anyone who attacks Orb... and I'll call myself... "The White Wolf."...  
Two years later... Cagalli and I have two kids... our daughter has her mother's beautiful eyes, and my brown hair... our son has my brown eyes and his mother's blonde hair... their names are Ino Labatt Athha and Sasuke La Athha...

Mission Complete...

All Characters and/or Machines are Copyright and Property of Their Respective Owners...


End file.
